Moon and Sun
by velvetpaw
Summary: A kit named Moon was abandoned and adopted by Riverclan. As she grew up as an apprentice, she began getting flash backs of how and why she was abandoned in the first place. Meanwhile, some one or something starts piking off cats of all clans one by one and the trust between the clans die as they try to figure out who is to blame. And somehow, it's all connected to Moonpaw.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors only the characters and ideas also my friend named BlueBlizard1772 is helping me so she gets half credit. x]

Chapter 1

"Tonight's the night. This must be done before it's to late."

I know shadow but I mean this is my kit you're talking about! Why her? What if it was your kit? What would you do?"

"_Enough_! My kit is pure unlike your demon over there, Lilly. a fully black shecat with green eyes added, It puts every one in danger everywhere it goes. Why cant you see that?"

"_Shadow, Lilly! _Come on we don't have all day." A dark brown cat with scares covering him from tail to head said.

"Yes Scar," a grey shecat with lilly colored eyes named Lilly sighed and kept walking.

"Mom where are we going?" a small kit asked. She was grey with light grey stripes on her pelt.

"I'm sorry moon but we don't have time for questions right now; we have to go," Lilly said. In one quick motion Lilly scooped Moon up by the scruff and started running with the others.

.

"Oww! Mommy, why did you put me down?" Moon asked her mother in confusion.

"Let's go to sleep honey. It's time to rest," Lilly said. Then she started licking Moon clean and purred as the kit drifted to sleep.

"Lilly!" Shadow hissed quietly enough not to disturb Moon. "Lets go before she wakes up."

-Time skip-

"Mommy? _Mommy_! Where are you?" Moon cried when she woke up the next morning to see her mother and the others have vanished.

She soon gave up on the fact that Lilly cloud still be there and decided to look around. As she wandered through the grass, Moon heard a weird noise like a river but louder.

When Moon looked over the edge it was the most beautiful sight she have ever seen. She saw a huge lake surrounded by a thick forest. The sun was rising from behind and shimmered off of the water.

But when she took a step closer, her paws slid from under her and she tumbled down a hill and splashed into the lake.

"Help! Is anyone there?!" Moon meowed very loud only to have her mouth filled with water. Moon tried to keep her head above the surface but was quickly running out of energy.

_I can't keep this up forever; no one wants me anyways so why should I keep trying?_ Moon thought and then drifted below into the depths of the water. She tried to keep calm but the air that was draining out of her lungs only made her panic.

But suddenly, she felt something grab her and pull her back up and onto the ground.

She gasped for air when Moon landed on dry land and looked up at the cat who saved her.

"Where am I?" Moon screeched in alarm.

"Calm down little one. You're in RiverClan territory and we aren't going to hurt you," a mysterious blue she-cat said.

"Who are you?" Moon asked a little quieter, not sure what to expect.

"My name is Streamheart and I'm the clans' medicine cat; now you need to rest… What's your name?" Streamheart asked with a purr and a soft voice.

"M-my name is Moon. Do you know where my mother is?" She asked hoping Streamheart found Lilly already.

"I'm sorry Moon but no we didn't see anyone. Some other clanmates and I found a scent trail of three cats and followed it all the way to the border but we couldn't go any further; over there is rouge territory," Streamheart explained with sadness and pity in her eyes.

"Now enough questions," the medicine cat said, changing the topic. "You need to get some sleep before you pass out. Oh, and before you do, take these herbs." She brought Moon some poppy seeds and burnet.

"What do they do?" Moon asked looking at the herbs.

"Well, the small seeds help you sleep and the leaf is used to keep a cats strength up so you can fight off a cold if you get one and is used for traveling herb mix," Streamheart told the kit.

"Oh okay," Moon muttered and ate without complained. She didn't like the taste at all but really wasn't in the mood to argue with the strange she-cat. Moon drifted off into sleep after swallowing the herbs.

.

Moon woke up to someone poking her in the side.

"Streamheart give me another moment," she muttered, assuming the one pocking her was the medicine cat.

Then herd a she-cat say, "Sunkit don't wake Moonkit up; it's not polite. And Rainkit, I can see you sneaking up on her over there. Now will you two behave and leave your new sister alone?"

"But we just want to play with her," a young voice said.

"Wait, what do you mean _sister_?!_" _Moon screamed and jumped up, wide-awake. She found herself in a den made of leaves and sticks. There were many other cats in the den as well.

"Oh hello Moonkit. My name is Bluetail. And this is your new brother Sunkit and your new sister Rainkit." Bluetails' fur was light blue except for the tip of her tail witch was darker.

Sunkit was just as old as Moon but his fur was golden.

The whole situation confused Moon. Everyone was suddenly calling her Moonkit. They changed her name and gave her siblings and a place to sleep. But who are these cats anyway?

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N-**

Kitty: Hay every one just wanted to say sorry this is going to be one of the shortest chapters and wasn't that mysterious but the next chapter will be a little better and hopefully a lot longer

Moonkit: It better be or Im'a hurt you!

Kitty: Hey don't you have a brother or sister to get back to x]

Moonkit: And why do I keep teleporting somewhere and waking up in weird places?

Kitty: well that's simple; it's funny

Moonkit: Im'a get you for that!

Kitty: well gotta run, bye!

(Moonkit soon found me and ties me to a chair and now I'm now being held hostage by an angry kit to write. XD) well you know what to do R&R


	2. Chapter 2 a life time to think

Disclamer: I don't own warriors I only own the characters and ideas [half of that credit goes to BlueBlizzard1725 for helping me]

Hey thank you for commenting SwiftStar1 it lets me know that my friends and me work isn't a waist of time XD (hope u remember what this means lol)

Also sorry this took so long but school just started up and a lot of stuff is happening but I haven't forgotten about all of you so to make it up ch3 should be up sometime today or tomorrow. Well onto chapter 2

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 (Moonkit point of view)

"What do you mean siblings?" I said again.

"Well we couldn't find your mother and I couldn't let Spottedstar, the clan leader, leave you in rouge territory at two moons old.'' Bluetail said.

"So why am I here with you"? I asked still confused. "Well I sort of adopted you, but that's because I have milk to offer you and already have kits that are both the same age as you. The rest of the queens have not given birth except Waterlilly, but she has 3 kits and there all 5 moons old," Bluetail said in a sadden voice.

"Then what happened to my name? Why is it now Moonkit?" I asked with my mind still buzzing with questions.

"Well a cat under the age of six moons old have kit added to the end of their name," Bluetail explained.

"Oh okay… Thank you Bluetail," I said, still unsure how to take everything. Do I even get a say in this?

Why did they stop searching for my mother, and why are they already deciding that my mom will not come back and placing me with a new family? "Hey Moonkit are you all right?" Bluetail asked when she noticed I was staring off into space.

"Yeah just fine," I sighed.

"Moonkit! Moonkit, there you are. Do you want to go play outside with me?" A blue she-cat with dark blue stripes and green eyes asked after charging into the den.

"That sounds like a good idea Rainkit" Bluetail commented. "And why don't you show her around the camp as well? It would be good for her right now."

"Ok mom. So do you want to come Moonkit?" Rainkit asked turning in her direction.

"Sure," I said cheering up a bit. _Rainkit seems nice; it doesn't look as if my new clan will not accept me then,_ I thought with a smile which soon turned into a frown when I heard a light golden tom with dark gold stripes and orange eyes said, "Rainkit what are you doing hanging out with a rouge kit like her, and not with me, Redkit, Greykit, and Petalkit?" Sunkit spat.

While he continued on I looked over at the other kits.

There was a tom that had a red tail and black body with a white belly and blue eyes, which I'm guessing is Redkit. There was another tom that was fully grey with blue eyes and a white under belly which I'm guessing is Greykit; lastly there was a cream colored shecat with pinkish like eyes which had to be Petalkit. I thought. Then went back to where Rainkit and Sunkit where bickering.

"I expected this from Redkit and Greykit but not from you Petalkit," Rainkit said in a hurt voice.

"I'm sorry Rainkit, but you can't really like or even trust a rouge, can you? I mean come on Rainkit I thought we were sisters? Petalkit said carefully.

"Don't ever talk about my sister like that! Rainkit hissed and said, "we use to be sisters until you decided to treat my sister Moonkit like dirt! I mean do you even know one thing about her besides the fact that she was born rouge? I'd rather be born a rouge than a clan cat that dislikes and picks on cats she never met before!" With that Rainkit stormed away with me following in foot.

"Thanks for sticking up for me back there," I said a little worried on what I started by even being here.

"No its fine, you helped me learn the truth to Petalkit and without you I would have never known she was an arrogant fleabag that wished she could have a sister as cool as you," Rainkit said and happiness returned back to her.

"Not as great as a sister as you Rainkit," I replied with a smile. I still didn't feel right about what happened between Rainkit and Sunkit. They were kin; I didn't want to crush their bond. I hoped they make up soon.

"Anyway, let me show you around camp," Rainkit added and started to tell me what dens were where.

.

.

.

.

"And that's the Tallstone where Spottedstar makes her announcements to the clan," Rainkit meowed while pointing to a shining waterfall with a flat stone sticking out of it with shorter stones leading up to it.

"Wow that's amazing" I exclaimed while staring at it in awe.

"Well it gets better; you see the Tallstone splits the water so there's a gap where the leaders den is, it's inside the waterfall. It's full of moss and a little stream runs in there for the leaders to drink." Rainkit explained.

Then we both yawned and she showed me the way back to the nursery. When I entered with Rainkit all the queens where sleeping but Waterlilly's kits all moved far away from our nest as they could get and Sunkit slept at the end of my new mom. Sunkit tried to lure Rainkit over but she just stayed with me so we both stayed warm.

.

.

"Hey Moonkit wake up," Rainkit said nudging me.

"What is it? I groaned while getting up. I wasn't used to waking up to early.

"I wanted to show you the river mom is going to take us and we'll leave soon if you don't hurry," Rainkit said excitedly.

With that I shot up and we both went running out to meet with Bluetail and the others. They actually didn't say anything about me so I just guessed it was because Bluetail and Waterlilly were there.

The river was amazing; it was slightly overflowed, it had tons of fish and was fast flowing today. "I hope we get to catch some fish," I whispered to Rainkit and with her expression I bet she thought the same thing.

Rainkit and I were playing in the shallow end where it hardly gets past our paws when Petalkit came over.

"What do you want? Rainkit asked flatly.

"I just want to talk in privet. Can you come here for a moment? Petalkit asked shyly and walked away with Rainkit.

"Hey Moonkit," Sunkit called. I turned to him. "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday but Rainkit was right; I shouldn't have acted the way I did.

"Wow," I muttered, unsure of what else to say. "Um, I never expected you to say sorry, but hey; it's good enough for me, I said happily, glad he didn't hate me.

He walked to the deep end ledge and stopped. "Hey Moonkit! Come look, I found a fish!" He exclaimed while staring into the water.

I ran over to him, thrilled to see my first fish. I looked over and called Rainkit; when she looked at me I pointed with my tail to come here. When I leaned over the edge to look for the fish Sunkit pushed me in from behind. I was far too startled to grab the edge.

"Help, help!" I kept screaming and looked up to see Sunkit have a huge smirk on his face before I took my last breath and fell into the water surrounded by silence again.

.

.

.

.

.

So did you like my cliffhanger? XD I do it so people comment what they think will happen if they want to. So who saw this coming and who thinks they know what happens next? R&R


End file.
